


Clip

by minkit



Category: TharnType the Series (TV)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Drabble, Episode 12 Spoilers, Gen, M/M, characters only mentioned except for Type, mentions of rape/gang rape, talk of sexual assault of a child, very brief mention of a form of self-harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:00:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22159738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minkit/pseuds/minkit
Summary: Type watched that clip of Tar over and over again until it burned into his retinas and etched into his soul.
Relationships: Tharn Kirigun/Type (TharnType)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 209





	Clip

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short thing. Ugh Idk why but Type just sitting there and staring at the clip really got to me and I wanted to write his thoughts out.
> 
> Please see warnings in the tags!

Type couldn’t stop watching it. It was almost like his own personal torture device that he needed to figure out how to get out of. At first, watching the hands slide over the boy’s body, the sounds of grunts and moans and the look of enjoyment on a drugged out Tar’s face had created a pool of nausea that was so deep he could literally swim in it. Tar had been right, it looked consensual.

But he knew it wasn’t. He believed Tar. He could feel deep inside of him that he was telling the truth. A person couldn’t fake that sort of reaction, it didn’t matter how good they were at acting. The look of torment as if the very act of breathing was slowly killing Tar was one that Type knew all too well. He had been the same back then and, some days, it was still like that. 

Some days, the feeling of ropes burning at his wrists as he tugged and pulled at them would reappear. Some days, his throat would ache as if he’d been screaming at the top of his lungs for hours, pleading with someone to come help him. Some days, Type would find himself curled up in the corner of a shower, hot water streaming down against him, burning his skin as he scrubbed and scrubbed and tried to rid himself of the filth that never seemed to go away.

He could see all that in Tar, sense that he had done and felt all of the same things that Type felt, and even still continued to feel. It was something that Type has only begun to learn to manage, but not something he dared hope would ever disappear completely. 

Tharn had helped, if that wasn’t at all shocking. And then Lhong had snatched him away--at least he believed he had. But Type wasn’t an idiot. He trusted his own instincts and his instincts told him that Lhong had hurt this boy, that Lhong had hurt Tharn and would continue to hurt Tharn until someone put a stop to him.

And it was for Tharn that he did this. It was for Tharn that he sat here on Techno’s couch, staring at the clip of Tar being raped over and over until it burned into his retinas and etched into his soul and he was shaking. Shaking with anger and disgust and the memories and emotions that this all caused him. 

It wasn’t his business. He could literally drop this, leave well enough alone, but the thought of Tharn continuing to suffer because of his supposed best friend--Type couldn’t stomach the thought of letting that happen. And he knew, not even deep down but right at the forefront of his mind, that doing this could very well end any relationship he has with Tharn. It could cause Tharn to hate him.

But if Tharn was free of that manipulative bastard Lhong, then Type thought it would all turn out to be worth it, in the end. 

Because Type loved Tharn and seeing Tharn being played with like this hurt more than the idea of not being with him. And wasn’t that something?

Type almost wanted to laugh to himself and ask when he had gotten so selfless, but it wasn’t selfless at all. It was selfish to put Tharn through this, to go through with his own plan that he hardly even knew if it was going to work.

But he would try and, no matter what, he’d set Tharn free. It was the least he could do for everything he had put him through.

Type would never be free. Tar would never be free. The horrors they had suffered being too much, but they could learn to cope. But Tharn deserved none of this and Type would make sure that he’d get his happy ending, even if Type couldn’t.


End file.
